The Ghost of a Rose
by SuicideAngel21
Summary: Kag/Sess. My first story. so i dont really know how to summarize it so please just read.


This is my first story I'm posting so please give me feedback! Flames are welcome!

Many thanks to my beta Kagome Yuki Niwa who helped write some of this chapter.

--

She sat by the spring naked, having just bathed, thinking of the past year. Knowing she would have to get back soon or else the others would come looking for her. She carefully got up and started to dress slowly. It was harder to get dressed quickly now a days. Though she didn't mind, it still bothered her about how slow she had become, and how she was never able to protect herself much anymore.

After she had dressed she quietly walked back through the clearing. She suddenly stopped. Staring towards the tree in front of her was a white rose bush. Seeing the bush brought back a flood of memories. Though she was recently thinking about them, they were more vivid now with the sight of the flower.

Flashback

One Year Ago

Covered in dirt and grime, Kagome slowly walked behind the group thinking about what Inuyasha asked her earlier that day. What was she still doing here with Naraku dead? Did that mean he chose to be with Kikyo? Or did he want to be with her but in her own time? She didn't know what went on in his mind. All she knew was that she wasn't really wanted here.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going to get cleaned up. Unlike some people I don't like to be filthy day in and day out. Sango did you want to go with me?"

"Sorry Kagome I don't think I should. I don't really get all that dirty riding on Kirara's back."

"Ok Sango, maybe some other time."

Kagome took her backpack from Inuyasha and walked towards the hot spring they passed a little ways back. Wondering what she was supposed to do with her life now that she really had no purpose anywhere anymore Kagome walked on.

When the hot spring was in view Kagome saw a beautiful white rose bush next to a tree. Sadly it reminded her of someone, but it wasn't who she expected to remember. It reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Pristine white, and yet deadly with its thorns if rubbed the wrong way. As she got to the spring she started to undress. When she was in the warm soothing water, Kagome started humming to herself. A beautiful song her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl.

The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say... "Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..." Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  


Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,

I will be your ghost of a rose..."

When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

As she finished the chorus a final time she failed to realize throughout most of her song she had an audience.

"Miko, why are you on my lands?"

Startled Kagome turned to look at him. Bewildered at how she could lose track of time and that she had not been able to sense his aura she just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Hm. Oh sorry. I was just using the hot spring here to bathe and then hurry back to the others."

Kagome knew that to mention Inuyasha would either mean her death or a fight would be happening very soon.

"Hn..finish and leave before I regret my decision."

'Did he just let me off with a "warning"?'Kagome thought to herself, in wonder.

"I have no quarrel with you, just that whelp of demon my Father sired." he stated as though reading her mind. His gold eyes swept over her form. Though he couldn't see through the water, the fog covered the water in a thick layer, at that, Kagome was thankful.

She watched as the youkai lord turned, his whirte robes making a barely audible 'swishing' sound. She watched him disappear, his silver hair glistening in the glow of the moon. Her breath caught as she watched the regal figure walk away. She would admit to herself and herself only that Sesshoumaru was a very attractive being.

She knew he was hot and he knew it too.

Slowly she got up from the hotspring and dried. She soon dressed and left the spring, her eyes doing a quick sweep of the place. She hadn't forgotten anything, at least she didn't think she had. She turned and quickly ran off to where she knew her friends were waiting. She didn't sense the golden eyes that watched her.

The golden eyes of the young youkai lord. He left his perch from the tree he jumped into to better observe the miko after he warned her. He wanted to make sure that she did not damage anything within his lands. Most humans were careless beings and didn't care for life that surrounded them. He was shocked to say she didn't destroy anything. He looked around and his nose caught a whiff of her scent. On the ground was a red cloth.

He gracefully leaned down to grab it. He sniffed it and took in the small scent of honey and lillies. It was the miko's, no doubt, the underlying scent of purity was there. He was going to toss it back on the ground but something itched at him to keep it and possibly return it to the young miko, though inexperienced, was strong.

He left the spring to where he had left Jaken and Rin after placing the cloth in his robes.

--

So thanks again for reading. Remember give me reviews. Oh! and to whom can name the song and who its by they will get a shout out or something maybe more creative... hmm like a write in... there will be some new characters coming in. So give your best guess! oh and no cheating!

Sui


End file.
